Mona Lisa
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: .:[TRADUÇÃO]:. Sakura Haruno tinha tudo o que ela poderia ter. O cara perfeito, a casa perfeita, os amigos populares e... isso não era o que ela realmente desejava. Ela só ainda não sabia ao certo o que queria. Até que um garoto artista de cabelos e olhos negros lhe mostrou como sorrir... verdadeiramente. SAISAKU. Escrito e autorizado por Blade Redwind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Blade Redwind, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

**Resumo:** Sakura Haruno tinha tudo o que ela poderia ter. O cara perfeito, a casa perfeita, os amigos populares e... isso não era o que ela realmente desejava. Ela só ainda não sabia ao certo o que queria. Até que um garoto artista de cabelos e olhos negros lhe mostrou como sorrir... verdadeiramente.

Ele não era popular. Nem muito conhecido ou querido, mas Sai era feliz. Ele não escondia de ninguém quem ele era ou do que gostava, e fodam-se as conseqüências. Ele não conseguia evitar ficar aborrecido ao ver seu irmão não sendo honesto consigo mesmo. Na maior parte do tempo, Sai se mantinha fora disso. Conhecendo Sasuke, era melhor assim.

Ele não estava apaixonado por ela. Mas ele desenhava sua imagem constantemente. Aquele sorriso... havia algo nele que ele queria desvendar. Era algo misterioso e cheio de segredo. Ele ficava extasiado e não sabia o porquê. Quando sua professora de artes e o destino dão uma mão em trazê-la para perto dele, ele irá aprender mais sobre aquele sorriso do que esperava? Ou ela é realmente aquilo que demonstra ser... Apenas um rascunho em seu caderno com um... sorriso de Mona Lisa?

* * *

**..Capítulo Um..**

**..**

_Do you smile to tempt a lover, Mona Lisa?_

_Or is this your way to hide a broken heart?_

_Many dreams have been brought to your doorstep_

_They just lie there and they die there_

_Are you warm, are you real, Mona Lisa?_

_Or just a cold and lonely lovely work of art?_

**..**

A primeira vez que ele a viu, ele foi traçado quase que de imediato. Romanticamente falando, diriam que foram os olhos dela. Homens diriam que foram a bunda, os quadris, porra – todo o pacote exterior que a fazia ser notada. Outros podiam dizer que foi a risada dela ou como ela parecia se dar tão bem com tanta gente que acabava incluindo você.

Mas, para Sai, não foi nada dessas coisas. Naquele primeiro dia de aula do colégio dois anos trás, não haviam sido os olhos, a risada ou o corpo dela. Não, para Sai, tinha sido o modo que ela... sorria. Foi o jeito que os lábios se curvavam quando alguém dizia algo para ela, e ela queria que soubessem que estava se divertindo. Foi o jeito que aquele sorriso não parecia alcançar as bochechas ou os olhos dela. Era discreto e misterioso, como se ela não estivesse realmente sorrindo, ou talvez aquilo para ao qual sorria o tempo todo não tinha nada a ver com o assunto da conversa.

O que ela estava escondendo atrás daquele sorriso?

Em uma vã tentativa de entender aquela expressão facial tão simples e mágica, ele teve o cuidado de gravar aquela imagem em seus pensamentos. Ele permitia que suas mãos fizessem a mesma pergunta enquanto rabiscava a fisionomia dela, página após página, em seu caderno de desenho naquele primeiro ano.

Paixão adolescente, sua mãe falou ao ver o caderno de desenho um dia. Hormônios, seu irmão falou antes de, então, dizer para ele encontrar uma garota e transar logo de uma vez. Seu pai não disse uma palavra a respeito. No fim, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para o caderno, deu de ombros e voltou a ler o jornal enquanto sua mãe sorria para ele.

O primeiro ano veio e se foi. E exatamente assim, no segundo ano, ele pareceu amadurecer um pouco mais. Ele não diria que a curiosidade minguou. Ainda a desenhava de vez em quando, mas ele não era obcecado. Não tinha certeza se o fora antes.

No entanto, havia aqueles momentos... em que ele ficava de frente o próprio armário, enchendo a mochila com livros quando ela passava por perto com o grupo dos populares e o loiro namorado, e ele observava. Ele olhava para ela, e ela só sorria... sorria quando alguém dizia algo engraçado. Ela ria suavemente, cobrindo a boca no meio do caminho e continuava com o seu dia. E ele se lembrava daquele primeiro ano em que ele sentia algo por uma pessoa que nem ao menos sabia o nome dele.

― Sabe, se você apenas colocasse isso tudo pra fora, você não ficaria tão preso a ela ― uma voz à esquerda disse.

Sai piscou, saindo de seus devaneios e domando suas expressões. Ele observou um pouco mais as costas dela, não admirando realmente algo físico... apenas ela, antes de virar para o armário e voltar a pegar os livros para a próxima aula.

― É verdade. Fazer sexo pode colocar sua mente em uma nova perspectiva, idiota. Porra, encontre alguém mais acessível.

Sai sorriu presunçoso, parando brevemente para olhar para o seu irmão. Era a imagem que ele havia desenhado muitas vezes antes do rapaz de cabelos escuros em casa, enquanto ele se apoiava contra a parede, braços cruzados sobre o peito, com um olhar de vago desinteresse adornando o rosto. Raivoso, pronto para dar o bote e, ainda assim, totalmente confortável em sua própria pele. Ele representava bem a essência dos dias de delinqüente. Mas, como qualquer delinqüente, ele tinha seu próprio passado conturbado, sonhos perdidos e intenções descabidas.

Ele voltou a virar para o armário a procura do seu caderno de desenho.

― Quem disse que estou interessado?

― Você olha pra ela como se estivesse. Você sempre faz isso quando ela passa por perto. É um tanto óbvio que você a quer, não é? – ele suspirou, lábios pálidos abrindo apenas um pouco enquanto seus orbes de carvão se fechavam por um instante. O palito de dente entre os lábios rolou para o outro lado da boca.

Sai deu de ombros.

― Ela é fácil de desenhar ― ele sugeriu.

― Sim, e a Madonna era mesmo fácil de fotografar. Isso não significa que o cara com a câmera não ficava excitado fazendo isso. Você realmente acha que ele não deu um jeito naquilo com alguém que estava disposto a transar?

Sai rolou os olhos por trás da porta do armário e falou com sinceridade.

― Sexo não é tudo.

― Diz o cara que nunca fez sexo na vida ― ele bufou.

― Eu deveria me sentir insultado?

― Duvido que você se sentiria, mesmo se isso fosse meu objetivo, idiota.

Sai sorriu.

― Pelo menos você aprende rápido. Acho que essa é a única coisa significativa em ser seu parente, viado ― ele ouviu um rosnado direcionado à palavra, mas ignorou. ― Me diz, a―

― Sasuke... ― uma voz ronronou.

"_... Karin não devia estar te catando agora?"_ estava na ponta da língua quando ele fechou o armário. Ele jogou a mochila sobre o ombro e encarou os dois. Ergueu a sobrancelha diante o comportamento usual da ruiva quando o assunto era seu irmão. A vadia estava praticamente transando com Sasuke a seco enquanto se esfregava em cima dele. Porém, o irmão dele nunca parecia se importar muito com isso. Na verdade, ele dificilmente reagia à exagerada obsessão física dela de tocá-lo.

A mão dela se espalhava sobre o peito dele, e ela sorria penosamente.

― Vamos pra aula juntos? ― sussurrou.

Pela primeira vez, ele não disse nada de imediato. Na realidade, seus olhos pareciam ter aumentado um pouco enquanto observava um flash amarelo e laranja passando com um sorriso na cara. Sai se virou para ver Naruto Namikaze andando pelo corredor. Ele voltou e olhou para seu irmão exatamente quando ele recompunha sua feição. Mas, como sempre, quando o loiro estava envolvido, ele podia ver aquele vestígio de angústia se revelando nos olhos de obsidiana.

― Parece que seu conselho não funciona tão bem assim ― Sai comentou antes de ir em direção à próxima aula do dia. Ele mal podia ouvir Karin perguntando sobre o que ele estava falando com Sasuke. Ele nunca iria contar para ela, obviamente. Porque, afinal, não era bem o Sai quem estava tentando escapar daquilo que achava que não poderia ter.

ooo

― Como foi seu encontro?

Ino deu de ombros enquanto rabiscava em seu caderno, em frente à Sakura.

― Foi bem, eu acho ― o nariz dela torceu. ― Se você achar que ver um filme sanguinário e comer dentro do carro é um bom encontro.

Sakura rolou os olhos enquanto repousava sua bochecha sobre a palma da mão com o cotovelo apoiado sobre a longa mesa entre elas.

― Você é uma adolescente, Ino. O que esperava? Um jantar num restaurante francês?

A loira à sua frente fez bico.

― Nós não somos tão sortudas como você, guria. Algumas de nós temos que dar duro pelos nossos namorados.

Sakura bufou.

― Naruto me levou para comer lámen em nosso primeiro encontro. Nós compramos em uma loja de conveniência e fomos comer no parque ― ela sorriu enquanto recordava. ― Isso tudo não é sobre o encontro em si, mas sobre o garoto.

― É o que você diz ― ela retrucou com um sorrisinho. ― Se o cara não pode te levar para um lugar legal, isso não é o reflexo do que ele sente por você?

― Se é o que ele pode pagar, não.

― Há! Como se o Naruto não pudesse pagar por algo melhor.

Sakura deu de ombros, jogando algumas mechas de seu cabelo claro tingido para trás.

― Eu acho que sim...

― Mas ele é engraçado, como você sempre diz. Um cara legal com um bom humor.

Sakura sorriu.

― É, ele é uma pessoa cheio de vida. É contagiante e eu gosto disso. Ele... ele me faz rir.

Ino deu uma risadinha.

― Ah, sim, a chave para o notório coração de Sakura Haruno. Faça-a sorrir e ela fica caidinha.

Sakura apenas sorriu como sempre fazia. Ino foi rápida em mudar de assunto, naturalmente, enquanto esperavam pela professora de artes do sétimo período chegar. Geralmente era sempre assim. Sakura começava a conversa, Ino comentava, Sakura falava mais algumas coisas e, então, deixava que sua amiga continuasse a falar sobre o que tinha em mente. Sakura, em geral, se encontrava ouvindo ou divagando na maior parte do tempo. Isso funcionava muito bem para ela. Sakura nunca gostou realmente de ficar falando muito. Até mesmo o namorado dela, a estrela da escola, mantinha a maior parte da conversa quando estavam juntos.

No entanto, Sakura não era invisível. Ela era bem popular e havia sido antes mesmo de começar a namorar Naruto. Dificilmente alguém ficou surpreso quando eles começaram a sair no primeiro ano. Ambos vinham de famílias abastadas, eram incrivelmente talentosos e queridos por todos. Nenhum dos dois tinha algo ruim para dizer sobre alguém em particular. Na verdade, isso era umas das coisas que ela gostava em seu namorado. Era como um acordo entre eles, considerando que todos os amigos dela eram fofoqueiros.

― Oh, meu deus ― Ino sussurrou mal-humorada com uma careta e um rolar de olhos ao mesmo tempo. Deve ser algo mesmo ruim para ela conseguir fazer isso, Sakura pensou.

― O que foi?

Ino franziu a testa.

― É aquele maldito bicha emo. Eu juro que, se não fosse pelo 10 fácil, eu nem estaria na mesma sala que ele. Ugh...

Sakura piscou e se virou para olhar para a porta da sala do outro lado. O garoto que entrava pela porta, ela supôs, parecia mesmo um emo. Sua pele era terrivelmente pálida. Era como se ele nunca tivesse visto a luz do dia uma vez se quer na vida. Seus olhos, escuros como carvão e piche, eram adornados por cílios quase perfeitos. Seu cabelo não era muito longo e caia sobre as orelhas e um pouco em cima dos olhos, chegando até o meio do pescoço. Até mesmo seus lábios pareciam esbranquiçados.

Ele estava vestido de preto dos pés à cabeça. Uma regata preta, uma blusa arrastão por cima, uma calça larga parecendo ser da Hot Topic, e sapatos Vans escuros. Ele possuía uma expressão sem emoção em seu rosto quando se sentou em uma carteira longe dela e da Ino.

Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que o seu grupo normalmente se relacionava. Ela já o tinha visto várias vezes antes, mas nunca conversara com ele. Ela nem tinha certeza se sabia o nome dele.

Ela voltou para a Ino, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

― Por que você não gosta dele? ― como se a Ino precisasse de um motivo.

― Você se lembra daquela festa no começo do ano que você não pôde ir por causa do seu compromisso como modelo no dia seguinte? Você tinha que acordar cedo ou algo do tipo...

Sakura pensou um pouco, tentando lembrar.

Ino suspirou impaciente.

― Você queria ir porque o Naruto tinha te chamado para ir com ele...? Foi antes do baile de boas-vindas, guria. Era como uma versão sem supervisão e com bebida.

Ela piscou duas vezes mais antes que caísse a ficha.

― Oh! Certo, ok ― ela estalou os dedos enquanto falava. ― Aquela festa em que você ficou agonizando por horas sobre o que vestir, já que ia tentar ficar com o Kiba?

― Sim, e a fila já andou faz tempo ― ela murmurou. ― Mas, sim, essa festa.

― Então...

― _Então_ ― ela enfatizou como sinal do início da história. ― Eu fui nela, óbvio.

― Óbvio ― Sakura não evitou em se intrometer.

― Eu estava me divertindo. A música soando alto. As bebidas estavam ótimas, já que o Kiba era o bartender. Eu estava tendo uma ótima conversa com ele naquela hora. Ele queria saber se eu queria dançar. Dançamos por um tempo. As coisas esquentaram e fomos subir as escadas...

― Ok...

― Bem, eu não queria ter o risco de acabar dormindo com as lentes de contato, certo? Então eu disse ao Kiba para me esperar no quarto e fui ao banheiro tirar. O problema era que havia só um maldito banheiro na casa toda. Pelo menos quando não se pode contar com o banheiro do quarto dos pais. Esse estava bem trancado.

Sakura não ficou surpresa em ouvir aquilo. Se não lhe falhava a memória, Shino foi o escolhido para dar a festa. Ele não era o cara mais popular da escola, mas um chapado total e um ótimo organizador de festas. Ele vinha fazendo isso desde o início do colégio e sabia como ter tudo sobre controle.

― Então, lá estou eu batendo na porta porque estava trancada. Alguém estava lá dentro, certo? E caralho... e eu esperei e esperei. Me disseram para esperar mais um pouco porque alguém estava passando mal. Tá, eu esperei mais. Mas, droga , eu sabia que o Kiba estava bêbado pra caramba e eu não queria que ele desmaiasse em cima de mim. Eu não consigo tirar minhas lentes sem um espelho, sabia? E eu não tinha levado a minha bolsa na festa, pois aprendi minha lição na primeira vez que fiz isso. Então, sem espelhinho...

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, esperando que ela chegasse no que interessava na história.

― Finalmente, quando esse _imbecil_ abriu a porta, ele ficou me encarando primeiro e depois sorriu pra mim. Sorriu! Como seu fosse algum tipo de piada pra ele ― ela resmungou. ― Era _ele_, é óbvio.

― É óbvio.

― Pra falar a verdade, isso não teria me irritado muito se não fosse pelo bêbado, que ele estava ajudando, ter saído do banheiro e vomitado em cima de mim!

Sakura estremeceu visivelmente.

― Bem em cima do meu vestido Chanel de quinhentos dólares, Sakura!

Como se o preço realmente importasse, Sakura disse a si mesmo. Ela não tinha coragem de falar isso alto.

― Eu estava furiosa, sabia? Eu perguntei pra ele quem ia pagar pelo maldito vestido. Sabe o que ele me disse?

― Hm?

― Ele disse: "Como se ouvir você guinchando na porta já não foi o suficiente, esnobe. Agora, você quer que meu irmão vomite de novo em você? Ou vai deixar a gente passar?" Consegue acreditar nisso? Por que ele tinha que falar daquele jeito? Imbecil.

Sakura teve que segurar a risada ao imaginar alguém esnobando a Ino daquele jeito. A maioria tremia diante a sua ira. Bem, a maioria dos homens.

― Bem... talvez porque você estava agindo como uma idiota, pra começar?

― É claro que eu estava. O _amigo_ dele vomitou em mim! Ele me fez esperar! ― ela disse entre os dentes. ― Irmão, uma ova. Provavelmente era a porra do namorado dele.

Sakura achava que não. Embora, ela não tinha certeza o quão brava ela ficaria se algum cara desconhecido vomitasse nela em uma festa.

― De qualquer jeito, que tipo de pessoa normal usa preto todo o tempo? Tipo, todo dia ― ela continuou um tanto irritada. ― Você já reparou?

― Que ele usa preto todo dia?

― É.

― Eu nunca preparei de verdade nele antes.

― Bem, lhe digo uma coisa, ele é esquisito. Ele nunca namorou ninguém, nenhuma vez. Ele nunca deu em cima de ninguém. E você sabe o que isso significa? ― ela não esperou por uma resposta. ― Ele é gay. Tem que ser. Por que razão ele não teria uma namorada? Sabe, algumas pessoas dizem que ele mexe com algum tipo de bruxaria ou vodu. E que ele é todo pálido porque ele acha que é um vampiro ou algo assim...

Sakura escutou Ino fofocar sobre o cara que ela dizia odiar. Ela falou sobre a esquisitice dele, como ela achava ele um perdedor, como ele nunca saia com ninguém além do Sasuke ― o delinqüente mais-legal-e-incrível-da-bunda-gostosa do colégio. Ela disse que o corte de cabelo dele era o pior de todos os tempos, parecendo algo que algum cantor de metal usaria enquanto gritava ao microfone. Ela foi até o ponto de afirmar que ele era mais perdedor que Choji, que tinha a única fama de ser o melhor amigo do Shikamaru. Shikamaru era conhecido como o cara que conseguia a melhor erva. Traficar automaticamente o faz ser popular em alguns aspectos, mesmo se você não fizer parte da nata da escola.

Neste ponto, ela já estava divagando. Essa era a única coisa que Sakura realmente não gostava na Ino. Ela sempre fofocava sobre tudo e sobre todos. Ela podia arruinar qualquer pessoa da escola em menos de trinta minutos com aquela boca, dez se ela estiver enérgica no dia. Sakura achou que seria melhor se tornar a melhor amiga dela do que sua inimiga. Não quer dizer que ela teve a chance de escolher...

A porta fechando do outro lado da sala fez com que ela abandonasse seus pensamentos e que Ino calasse a boca quase que de imediato. Rin, a professora de artes que ela só conhecia de primeiro nome desde o começo do ano, tinha finalmente chegado. Na verdade, ela descobriu o sobrenome dela antes, mas o esqueceu desde que ela pediu para a sala apenas chamá-la de Rin ou Sra. Rin. Sra. Rin soava muito estranho para ela. Parecia muito quando se está no jardim de infância e você não consegue pronunciar o sobrenome da professora. Por que todos os sobrenomes de professores de jardim de infância eram tão impronunciáveis?

― Olá, classe. Desculpa pelo atraso. Eu tive que buscar algumas coisas na minha sala ― ela sorriu calidamente enquanto colocava uma pilha de papéis sobre a mesa. Ela se virou para um dos estudantes. ― Sai, poderia desligar a luz pra mim, por favor?

Sakura observou o garoto de quem Ino ficou falando por quase quinze minutos sem parar se levantar e desligar a luz. Sai, huh? Bem, agora ela não podia mais dizer que não sabia o nome dele.

Segundos mais tarde, o projetor foi ligado. Sakura viu Rin colocar uma folha fina de plástico transparente sobre o projetor. Em instantes, ela se tornou visível na tela branca pendurada na frente da lousa, atrás dela.

― Logo eu estarei passando um handout para cada um de vocês com esta mesma folha. Eu só queria montar isso tudo primeiro. Me acompanhem enquanto eu explico o projeto do semestre, ok?

Alguns alunos da classe podiam ser ouvidos resmungando algo sobre "muita coisa para ser um 10 fácil". Sakura tinha quase certeza que Ino era uma dessas pessoas. Ela não pôde evitar em sorrir um pouco ao pegar a pilha de papéis que passava pela longa mesa. Ela deu um para a Ino, pegou outro para ela e passou para a próxima pessoa.

Ela voltou a se virar para escutar Rin explicar sobre o projeto.

― Ano passado, quando pedi esse projeto, eu dei bastante liberdade para os meus alunos. Eles podiam retratar qualquer casal da literatura, real ou fictício, contanto que eles demonstrassem de forma correta a emoção da obra e a explicasse bem para a classe. Infelizmente, muitos alunos não se dedicaram ao projeto e isso foi evidente.

― Fiquem sabendo, como foi dito anteriormente nessa sala, eu não dou nota pela sua capacidade. Eu dou nota pela dedicação. É óbvio que se você dedicar pouco tempo no trabalho, ele terá uma nota ruim. Gente, não precisa ser um Michelangelo. É só isso que eu peço a vocês. Eu preciso sentir o que vocês sentiram ao fazer o trabalho.

— Feita a explicação, o projeto de vocês consistirá em escolher um livro. Pode ser qualquer livro que quiserem, excluindo aqueles considerados impróprios pela regulamentação da escola, é claro. A história pode ser real ou não. Não importa. Vocês devem ler o livro e criar uma obra de arte antes do fim do semestre, baseando-se em um casal do livro. Eu prefiro que seja um casal romântico... mas não há necessidade disso. Os personagens têm que ter algum tipo de relacionamento. A obra deve expressar uma ou todas as emoções envolvidas nesse relacionamento.

— Eu vou precisar saber qual livro vocês escolheram em até duas semanas, para que eu tenha tempo para ler sobre o assunto e fazer anotações. Com a intenção de diminuir a quantidade de trabalho que vou ter, irei separá-los em dupla. _Agora,_ ― ela disse um pouco mais alto quando a classe começou a conversar. ― Não fiquem tão entusiasmados. Eu já escolhi quem serão as duplas para este projeto ― alguns gemeram ao ouvirem isso. ― E vocês não podem trocar de dupla com outra pessoa. Eu selecionei vocês de acordo com a capacidade criativa e interesses em comum que eu pude ver até agora... e em alguns casos, a falta de motivação.

― Lembrem-se, se vocês não fizerem a sua parte do trabalho e eu descobrir... bem, não será nada agradável. Duvido que algum de vocês quer fazer o trabalho sozinho, hm?

Houve vários balançar de cabeça.

― Certo, bem, com isso eu vou começar a chamar os nomes das duplas ― Rin pegou um prancheta e se sentou na beira da mesa. Ela puxou as pernas para cima e as colocou em posição cruzada; uma posição que Sakura já se acostumara em vê-la. ― Assim que eu terminar, vocês estão livres para sair e começar a trabalhar. Eu já conversei com a diretora. No entanto, se vocês forem pegos indo para qualquer lugar que não seja a biblioteca ou a cantina, vocês vão ter que lidar com algo pior que uma bronca. Essa é uma boa classe e eu coloquei minha mão no fogo por vocês... então não estraguem tudo.

― Não poder escolher nossa dupla já estragou tudo ― Ino resmungou quando Rin começou a chamar os nomes.

Sakura não comentou. Na verdade, ela estava um tanto feliz por não precisar escolher. Ino iria querer fazer dupla com ela e, de alguma forma, Sakura sabia que ela terminaria fazendo tudo sozinha. Ela realmente sentia pena de quem fosse ficar com a loira.

― Sakura Haruno e... ― Rin virou algumas páginas da prancheta, analisando. ― Sai Uchiha, vocês são uma dupla. Estão livres para sair.

Sakura piscou ao olhar para o jovem de cabelos escuros como ébano. Ela quase nem percebeu a Ino fazendo sons de descrença ao fundo.

Sakura não sabia o que pensar. Ele era quieto, sombrio e não namorava. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que ela andava, mas era o tipo de pessoa que seus amigos normalmente tiravam sarro. Ele era aquele tipo que ela nunca deu importância ou nunca se relacionou a fim de que alguém pensasse mal dela. Sua mãe provavelmente teria um ataque se a visse sentada ao lado dele, imagine então trabalhando junto em um projeto escolar. Ino, ela imaginou, podia até mesmo ter o que falar sobre isso. Até amanhã de manhã toda a escola estaria sabendo que Sakura estava "se encontrando" com um perdedor.

Perfeito.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Eis aqui mais uma tradução! E como sempre é uma SaixSakura com um toque de NarutoxSakura e, como deu para perceber, SasukexNaruto. Esta história está completa, então não tem perigo de ser descontinuada como outras traduções que fiz. As atualizações serão lentas, pois peguei outros dois projetos de tradução (e um deles é quilométrico), mas espero poder postar um capítulo por mês.

Espero que curtam esta nova história, e deixem reviews apontando erros, ou para que eu possa dar um feedback à autora original.

Até mais!

_Nyuu-neechan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Blade Redwind, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

**..Capítulo Dois..**

**..**

Sai a observou do outro lado da sala mal iluminada enquanto Rin começava a explicar o projeto. Ele ouvia vagamente, tomando cuidado para não perder nada daquilo que seria exigido no trabalho.

Ele não tinha se importado em olhar para ela quando entrou na sala, mas sentiu os olhos dela o observando. Ele realmente não sabia por quê. Nas poucas ocasiões em que se falaram em sala de aula, foi aquele tipo de coisa que acontece quando se espera na fila da cantina ou quando se está em um vagão de trem lotado. "Com licença" era falado de vez em quando, um "obrigado" por alguma coisa qualquer, e uma vez suas mãos se tocaram quando ele deu a ela um conjunto de pincéis para ser distribuído. Tirando isso, Sai era invisível para a garota. Ela era popular, e ele apenas não se importava com o que as pessoas pensavam dele.

No entanto, o olhar fulminante da Ino não passou despercebido. Quem conseguia não reparar na horrível fera de falsa beleza lhe encarando como se você tivesse chutado o cachorrinho dela ou, no caso da Ino, a sua bolsa Christian Dior de quinhentos dólares?

Talvez fosse esse o motivo do olhar momentâneo de Sakura. Era mais que certo que Ino estava falando sobre todas as suas razões para odiar outro "peão" em sua incipiente ideia de "sociedade" colegial.

Que piada.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos, e a voz de Rin se tornou a única coisa em que ele podia se concentrar.

Por que ele continuava fazendo aquilo consigo mesmo? Nunca existiu qualquer razão ou motivo real para isso. Ele não entendia por que se focava tanto nela. Inicialmente, ele assumiu a mesma presunção que qualquer artista de verdade assumiria. Sakura tinha se tornado a sua musa. Ela permitiu que ele desenvolvesse com mais precisão seus talentos naquele primeiro ano. Ele não foi além disso.

Seu irmão gostava de brincar que ele não conseguia esquecê-la por gostar dela... mas Sai não via daquele modo. Não era bem assim. Ele a admirava do mesmo jeito que alguém admira uma pintura. Sasuke, naturalmente, não entendia. Para ele, as mulheres não passavam de objetos. Ele nunca ouviu o garoto de cabelos escuros dizer que amava qualquer uma delas. Esse era o motivo mais frequente para elas terminarem com ele. Sasuke se recusava a tomar jeito e sossegar como qualquer outro cara faria. Não, o que Sasuke queria era justamente aquilo do qual tentava fugir ao se jogar nos braços de todas aquelas mulheres que ele procurou.

Sai abriu os olhos e se acomodou preguiçosamente sobre a mesa. Um cotovelo se apoiava sobre a superfície lisa enquanto sua mão segurava o queixo. Agora ele escutava com atenção enquanto Rin começava a citar as duplas para o trabalho. Silenciosamente, ele esperava que ela deixasse a sala escolher seus próprios parceiros, assim quem fosse o mais preguiçoso do grupo iria atrás dele. Pelo menos, desse jeito ele poderia dizer para deixá-lo em paz para que assim ele pudesse fazer o trabalho sozinho.

Os nomes foram chamados um atrás do outro, e ele esperou pacientemente.

— Sakura Haruno e... — ele observou quando ela virou algumas páginas da prancheta com olhos estreitos. — Sai Uchiha, vocês são uma dupla. Estão livres para sair.

Sai ergueu as sobrancelhas quando seu nome foi chamado juntamente com o nome da sua dupla — nome que ele nunca, em milhões de anos, esperaria ouvir junto ao seu, independente de qualquer contexto. Ele olhou para a loira do outro lado da sala que era o centro do seu universo desde o começo do colégio. Mas, assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os dela, ela desviou o olhar e se levantou para arrumar suas coisas.

Em silêncio, ele guardou seu material e foi em direção da porta mais rápido que ela.

Bem, foi uma interessante reviravolta...

Quando saia da sala, os olhos de Sakura se viraram para ele. Ela jogou a mochila nas costas e pegou sua bolsa. Ao se mover para sair, Ino deu um último conselho, chamando sua atenção por um segundo:

— Torça para que o fracasso dele não passe para você, Sak...

Sakura bufou.

— É apenas um trabalho, Ino. Não vou estar andando com ele porque eu quero — quando tudo que a Ino fez foi sorrir maliciosamente, Sakura se afastou antes que Rin pudesse brigar com ela por conversar enquanto ainda falava.

Quando ela percebeu que ele tinha saido da sala sem ela, Sakura se apressou atrás dele. Na verdade, ela não achava que conseguiria sair rápido o suficiente, não com a Ino rindo atrás dela.

Assim que fechou a porta, seus orbes verdes o viram se recostar contra a parede exatamente do outro lado do corredor. Ela ajeitou a alça da mochila sobre o ombro e cruzou os braços enquanto se afastava da porta, indo na direção dele. Não era porque queria, diga-se de passagem. Porém, ela não queria que alguém esbarrasse nela ao sair da sala.

Ela não tinha certeza do que fazer no momento. Essa deveria ser a situação mais estranha que ela já esteve. Ela nem o conhecia. Caralho, ela nem sabia o nome dele até aquele dia. Antes... bem, se eles já tiveram algum tipo de contado antes, ela não se recordava. O que era um tanto sem noção já que eles faziam a mesma matéria há três meses.

— Vamos... é melhor começarmos logo — ele disse finalmente, afastando-se da parede e seguindo pela esquerda do corredor.

Naturalmente, isso fez com que ela parasse e se perguntasse para onde ele estava indo. Alguns poucos estudantes sairam da sala e foram na direção oposta.

— Você não acha que seria melhor ir para a cantina e trabalhar algumas ideias antes?

Ele parou e se virou para encará-la.

— Você quer dizer como todo mundo?

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu só quis dizer que não sabemos o que vamos fazer. Seria bom conversar sobre isso primeiro.

— Podemos fazer a mesma coisa na biblioteca. Não apenas isso, lá teríamos todo o material para a discussão à disposição. No entanto...

― Sim?

Ele deu de ombros e olhou para o teto, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Se preferir, você pode ir com os seus amigos. Não tenho problema algum em fazer o trabalho todo sozinho, independente da minha dupla.

Ela não disse nada de imediato. Ele iria fazer o trabalho sem ela? Ela podia mesmo deixá-lo responsável pelo trabalho todo?

— Você espera que eu confie em alguém que eu nem conheço para fazer o trabalho completamente sozinho?

O canto da boca dele se curvou um pouco em resposta, e ela achou aquilo um tanto irritante. O sorriso dele não era como nenhum outro que ela já tinha visto antes. De alguma forma, não parecia nada verdadeiro.

— Eu não sabia que suas notas eram tão importantes assim para você...

De cara, ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas se segurou e refletiu sobre o que falar em seguida.

— Eu não quero ir mal, se é isso que você quer dizer.

Ele deu de ombros e seu sorriso sumiu.

— Eu nunca tirei uma nota menor que 10 em artes antes.

Ela parou e pensou sobre isso por um tempo. Seus olhos passearam pelo corredor quando mais alunos sairam da sala. Ela os observou indo na direção da cantina.

Bem... não seria bom ficar com os amigos enquanto alguém fazia o trabalho para ela? Se a Ino tivesse sido sua dupla, ela teria ido para a cafeteria e teria enrolado para fazer o trabalho por um tempo. Ela tinha certeza que ela não iria para a biblioteca em um período livre...

Ainda assim... as notas dela...

Ela suspirou.

— Vamos nessa — ela murmurou e se arrastou pelo corredor na direção que ele havia escolhido. Se ela ia fazer aquilo, não queria que Ino saisse da sala e repreendesse sua decisão. Como se ela quisesse racionalizar sobre como suas notas foram terminar de alguma forma naquilo. Claro que a Ino diria: "Estamos falando de artes, Sak... fala sério, pra quê se preocupar?"

Não, essa era uma conversa que ela não queria ter.

Ela não conversou com ele durante a caminhada para o outro lado da escola. Ela sabia que teria que conversar com ele em algum momento, mas ela não tinha muita experiência nessa área. Ela tinha certeza que a Ino teria ido pelo caminho mais fácil. Mais da metade de seus amigos diriam para ela ir para casa já que tinha sido liberada uma hora e meia mais cedo.

Ela ouviu em silêncio quando seus saltos tilintavam pelo chão ladrilhado e os tênis dele baqueavam sem fazer cerimônia. Ela tomou um tempo para olhar para ele pelo canto dos olhos. O andar dele não era desleixado, mas ele também não andava de forma firme. Na verdade, ele parecia bem relaxado. De um jeito ou de outro, ela tinha certeza de que ele não parecia se importar.

Olhando mais de perto, o rosto dele estava desprovido de qualquer emoção, e suas pálpebras caiam meio cerradas sobre os olhos escuros.

Ela cruzou os braços com força sobre o peito e encarou o chão.

Em todas as situações em que ela se encontrou para fazer um trabalho em grupo, ela teve a opção de escolher com quem fazer o trabalho. E em todos esses momentos havia pelo menos uma pessoa no grupo que ela conhecia e convivia diariamente. Eles certamente não tinham sido alguém como ele. Não, de jeito nenhum. Eles nunca foram alguém que a Ino provavelmente espalharia boatos de estarem saindo para a escola toda... não que isso fosse algo ruim. As pessoas saberiam que era por causa de um trabalho escolar. Mas, bem, isso ainda deixa as coisas difíceis. O pessoal iriam começar a fazer perguntas e fofocar sobre a situação. Uma coisa que a Sakura mais odiava no mundo era ser motivo de fofoca. Pelo menos das fofocas ruins sobre a sua pessoa. Era fato que ela não tinha a ilusão de que ser "popular" significava não ser falada pelas costas.

Ela não fez muita coisa quando chegaram na entrada da biblioteca. Ela esperou que ele entrasse primeiro, ficando alguns passos longe da porta. Ela estreitou os olhos quando ele abriu a porta e deu um passo para o lado.

Nenhum dos dois se mexeu.

— E então? — ele perguntou.

Naquele exato momento caiu a ficha de que ele estava segurando a porta para ela entrar primeiro. O tempo passou, e ela ficou ali parada, sem reagir, encarando-o. Aparentemente demorou muito, pois logo ele rolou os olhos e entrou sem ela. Ela fechou o cenho e não sabia se devia se sentir insultada ou confusa.

Homens abriam as portas para ela. As pessoas, em geral, faziam isso. Ela apenas estava nervosa diante àquela situação e não tinha ideia de como agir na frente de alguém como ele. Com certeza, no entanto, aquilo tudo tinha sido altamente mal-educado e estúpido. Não tinha sido culpa dele. Duvidava que o garoto que todos tachavam de "o artista emo gay" estava muito animado em ter a primeira-dama da escola como dupla.

Ela reprimiu um grunhido e entrou. Seus olhos vasculharam o lugar, procurando para onde ele tinha ido. Ele não podia ter ido muito longo tão rápido, não é? Droga, nem um ou dois segundos haviam passado desde que ele entrou.

Ela passou pela mesa da bibliotecária à sua direita e seguiu para o fundo da sala onde as mesas e salas privativas se localizavam. Ela se deparou com uma mesa com uma única mochila sobre a cadeira. Ou os dois tinham chegado muito cedo na biblioteca, ou a maioria da classe decidiu trabalhar na cantina ou matar aula.

Ela colocou a sua bolsa sobre a mesa, e seus olhos percorreram o local. Se ele deixou suas coisas ali, era provável que estivesse por perto. Ela deviria realmente ir atrás dele? Talvez fosse melhor procurar por alguma coisa por conta própria...

Com um franzido incerto, ela começou a olhar as prateleiras à esquerda. Seus dedos se arrastavam pelo dorso de cada livro enquanto lia os títulos. Ela não teve a chance de ver se estava na seção de ficção ou não, mas, como alguns títulos indicavam, era a de ficção. Não havia nada sobre guerras mundiais, política ou biografias.

Seus dedos pararam em um livro em particular, pegando-o. Sim, era algo que a Ino escolheria para ler. Ela tinha adorado o bendito filme no momento que o assistiu.

Sakura o abriu e virou as páginas com os lábios franzidos. Ela observou algumas imagens, olhando-as com curiosidade. A arte não era horrível, mas não era muito boa, na sua opinião.

— Shakespeare é muito clichê, e não vou fazer um trabalho sobre ele — ela ouviu a voz vir do seu lado direito. Sobressaltada, ela quase derrubou o livro quando Sai apareceu ao seu lado. Ela o encarou por um momento, olhando para os orbes profundos dele enquanto considerava sobre que ele havia dito.

Sem pensar muito, ela respondeu:

— Tenho que concordar. A única razão das obras dele terem se tornado famosas foi por causa do favoritismo da rainha Elizabeth. Na verdade, me pergunto se foi realmente ele que as escreveu...

Sai não respondeu nada de imediato, o que não era muito fora do comum. Mas, nesse momento em particular, não foi escolha dele. Surpreso, ele não conseguia encontrar palavras sobre aquilo. O que tinha saído dos lábios dela não era algo que ele esperava.

Ela deve ter notado isso.

— Bem... quero dizer... é o que eu ouvi falarem... — a última frase saiu como um sussuro.

Ele considerou falar alguma coisa, mas achou melhor deixar de lado. Ele olhou para as longas prateleiras cheias de livros.

— De verdade... eu não sei que autor usar para o trabalho... Mas eu sei que todo mundo vai querer fazer Romeu e Julieta, porque eles acham que vai ser fácil.

— E não vai?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Hm, eu não acho que vai ser fácil. A Rin provavelmente vai cair em cima daqueles que escolherem o casal só porque ela sabe o motivo de eles o terem escolhido.

— Faz sentido. Ela parecia determinada em fazer o pessoal levar o trabalho a sério.

— E você?

— O que tem eu?

Ele dirigiu um olhar na direção dela e encostou um dos ombros na prateleira. A sua outra mão se encontrava na cintura.

— Eu posso fazer o trabalho sozinho, Sakura. Você não precisa me ajudar. Eu posso fazer toda a pesquisa, ler qualquer livro necessário e fazer a obra por conta própria. Mas...

— Mas se você vai me ajudar, preciso saber se você vai se dedicar 100%. Isso significa que, se marcamos um dia para o trabalho, você não pode cancelar no último minuto por causa de uma festa com os amigos. Você não pode decidir de repente que sua vida social é mais importante. Você não pode largar mão do trabalho só porque a Ino ou seu namorado acham que outras coisas são mais importantes.

Ela fechou a cara. O que ele estava tentando dizer com aquilo? Ele nem mesmo a conhecia. Era verdade que Sakura não se irritava muito com facilidade, mas ele estava, aos poucos, lhe dando nos nervos. Algo que ela não esperava acontecer tão cedo.

— O que está tentando dizer? Que não tenho responsabilidade?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não é isso. Só quero ter certeza se você vai ajudar ou não. Eu levo meu trabalho a sério e quero saber se posso depender de você. Deu para entender?

— Na verdade, eu imaginei que, eu sendo o melhor aluno da classe, a Rin iria me colocar com o pior aluno. E eu sei que você não é esse aluno, então dá para parar de ficar me olhando desse jeito? — ele murmurou com um pouco mais de emoção do que pretendia. Seus lábios desenhavam uma fina linha. — Eu não esperava fazer dupla com você... você esperava fazer dupla comigo?

— ... Não.

— Bem, contando que sejamos honestos... você quer fazer esse trabalho?

Sakura ficou quieta. Ela queria fazer o trabalho. E planejava em fazê-lo. Ela só não planejava fazer com ele. Parecia que a Ino tinha razão quando disse que ele era a pior pessoa da classe para "se associar". Seria uma boa ideia ir de acordo com as condições dele...? Como esse acordo iria afetar sua vida social, sua vida normal?

Ele percebeu a hesitação dela.

— Escuta, tire o dia para pensar sobre isso e me dê uma resposta amanhã. No fim... pode ser demais para você se comprometer com alguém — ele começou a andar para longe dela, indo em direção da mesa onde estavam suas coisas.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele parou e disse de repente:

— ... Apenas lembre-se, eu não me importo pelo que vai decidir. Não concorde com o que eu disse só porque você está preocupada sobre como vou me sentir. Meus sentimentos não importam. Sua palavra vale muito mais... — e, então, ele se foi, deixando-a encarar uma parede de livros e pensar sobre o que ela queria fazer.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Antes tarde do que nunca... a faculdade tem estado um loucura este ano que nem sobra muito tempo. Tá, admito que tenho perdido muito tempo no face e no pottermore, e a preguiça ajuda também, mas o que importa é que eu terminei esse capítulo. Espero que não tenha muitos erros, mas já tinha revisado algumas vezes o texto e isso prejudica a percepção. Além disso, tava cansada de usar o wordfast (estou traduzindo isso aqui com memória de tradução, me sinto muito profissional xD). Bem, até o próximo capítulo...

Boa leitura!

_Nyuu-neechan_


End file.
